During the initial K24 award period, the Pi's research productivity and mentorship increased and accelerated in depth and breadth. With the input of and work of several mentees, research activities have moved beyond a previous focus of biomechanics, postural control, and functional mobility to new areas of interest including: 1) aerobic assessments and interventions in unimpaired and impaired older adults (including those with congestive heart failure and Type 2 diabetes mellitus); 2) strategies to increase adherence to enhancing physical activity in these populations; 3) innovative forms of resistance training and the mechanisms underlying change in muscle function; 4) the interface between physical impairment and the environment; and 5) development of programs to translate intervention strategies, particularly related to fall risk reduction, into the community. The K24 award has been instrumental in giving the PI the protected time to participate in a wide range of local, national, and international mentorship and leadership opportunities. The PI has been able to leverage his participation in the extensive training program infrastructure at the University of Michigan and the Ann Arbor VA GRECC to broaden the quality and quantity of his mentorship activities. Continued K24 support will achieve the following objectives: 1) To further establish an independent and collaborative patient-oriented clinical research program in older adult mobility. 2) To continue the Pi's clinical research leadership activities and broaden his role as a senior mentor to other junior mentors. 3) To provide mentorship to a widening group of multidisciplinary trainees pursuing clinical investigation of mobility in older adults. 4) To further explore mobility-related translational research opportunities bridging basic science, clinical, and applied programs in the community. In short, continued K-24 support is critical for the PI to broaden and sustain his role as a mentor, to provide mentorship to a widening group of multidisciplinary trainees at various levels of training, and to further explore mobility-related translational research, thereby establishing the Mobility Research Center as the premier program for training in clinical mobility research for older adults. The program in research and training facilitated by this K-24 award will not only advance the field of mobility assessment and enhancement in older adults but also provide a cadre of future leaders to continue this progress. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]